


memento

by pastel_wendigo



Series: Look Away [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Ghosts, Other, Paranormal, Poetry, Supernatural - Freeform, horror poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_wendigo/pseuds/pastel_wendigo
Summary: a gay ghost story told through a series of poems





	1. dandelion

I remember lying in that field,

staring up at the sky

Wildflowers scratched uncomfortably at my bare legs

while you stood ankle-deep in the stream,

picking up rocks that you thought were fairy stones


	2. bruise

There was a time where I would’ve thought

the patches of cold in our home were you,

But when yellow and purple splotches

began appearing on my arms, my legs

I knew it was anything but you


	3. fraud

I was desperate

That’s what they all say, don’t they?

I wanted answers

And they said they had them

I just wanted answers


	4. dolls

I prayed to god you wouldn’t be mad with me,

but I locked those porcelain dolls

you loved so much away in the basement

I couldn’t trust them,

not when the thing that is not you

is here with me


	5. promenade

Do you remember our first date?

It was by the ocean,

cold saltwater misting our faces as the sunlight dried it in a repeating cycle

I’ve never been there since

I considered going again last night

for old times’ sake


	6. hay

You used to love going to my family’s ranch

Or more specifically,

you loved the animals there

Maybe it was the atmosphere too,

the feeling you would get

when you would lay atop a bale of hay and stare at the sky,

and then at me,

and back at the sky

Back home you would still smell of hay

Even now I swear I could’ve caught a hint of it in the air


	7. milk

I finally saw it

And it was not you

I had woken up to go to the bathroom - you, know, like I always do

And in the hallway just outside our room I saw it

Maybe it was hypnagogia

But the figure staring out the window at the end of the hallway

looked so real

You wouldn’t have believed it,

but the light went right through it

it’s body composed of white light that flowed like milk

It wouldn’t look at me

I finally saw it

And it was not you


	8. eyeshadow

You knew I hated this,

which is why I was always so thankful when you agreed

to do it for me

I wish I could’ve returned the favor


	9. children

Do you remember the children that

lived across the street from us?

They’ve gotten so big,

and they’ve gotten so smart

This morning while I was checking the mailbox

I saw the younger boy staring at one of the windows

Or rather,

through one of the windows

I didn’t want to turn around,

I already had a feeling I knew what I would see


	10. powder

I put some flour around my bed last night

Wanted to try something new I guess

I didn’t expect it to work,

or maybe I just hoped it wouldn’t

Seeing the single pair of footprints by my bedside didn’t help


	11. gown

I saw it again

The same milky figure whose gaze seemed eternally locked

on that window on the second floor

But this time there was something different

It was wearing my wedding gown


	12. beach

I went to the beach last weekend,

back to that place where we had our first date

You remember

When I got back home I felt I could finally breathe


End file.
